gtafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Cluckin' Bell
Cluckin' Bell est le nom d'une chaîne de restauration rapide basée sur les enseignes "KFC" et "Taco Bell", où l'on sert du poulet frit et dont le logo est une cloche (à crête de coq). Cette chaîne est présente dans les épisodes de la série Grand Theft Auto suivants : *''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas,'' *''Grand Theft Auto IV,'' *et Grand Theft Auto V. Les employés y travaillant ont des uniformes rouges et jaunes ainsi qu'un chapeau en forme de tête de poulet. Le nom est une parodie de Taco Bell. Description ''GTA San Andreas - GTA Liberty City Stories'' On trouve beaucoup de Cluckin' Bell dans l'état de San Andreas, disséminés un peu partout dans les trois villes, ainsi que dans les villages environnants. Une publicité pour Cluckin' Bell est présente dans GTA Liberty City Stories, mais aucun restaurant de cette chaîne n'est présent dans ce jeu. Menus Cluckin' Bell, comme d'autres chaînes de restauration rapide dans GTA San Andreas, donne au joueur la possibilité de choisir entre 4 menus différents, chacune ayant une quantité de graisse différente, et où le Menu salade est le seul à ne pas contenir de graisse. À Las Venturas, les prix de tout ces menus (sauf le Petit menu poulet) augmentent de 20% par rapport au reste de l'État de San Andreas ; les prix "normaux" sont listés ici : - Petit menu poulet : 2$ ; augmente la graisse de 1% - Grand menu poulet : 5$ ; augmente la graisse de 2% - Super menu poulet : 10$ ; augmente la graisse de 3% - Menu salade : 10$ ; n'augmente pas la graisse ''GTA IV'' 4 Cluckin' Bell sont également présents dans Liberty City, dont 2 sont fermés. La mascotte de Cluckin' Bell dans GTA IV est Cluck Norris. ''GTA V'' 3 Cluckin' Bell sont aussi présents dans Los Santos, mais sont inaccessibles. L'usine "Clucking Bell" se situe à Paleto Bay. Emplacements GTA San Andreas À Los Santos : *East Los Santos *Market (accessible au joueur mais non indiqué sur la carte) *Willowfield À San Fierro : *Downtown *Ocean Flats À Las Venturas : *Creek *Old Venturas Strip *Pilgrim *The Emerald Isle Dans la campagne de San Andreas : *Angel Pine *Bone County, à côté de Fort Carson *Tierra Robada, à l'ouest du Sherman Dam GTA IV ('''et ses extensions) *Berchem, Alderney (inaccessible), à l'angle de Babbage Drive et Cockerell Avenue *Cerveza Heights, Dukes, sur Huntington Street *Northwood, Algonquin (fermé à cause des violations des normes d'hygiène), à l'angle de Wardite Street et Exeter Avenue *The Triangle, Algonquin, sur Burlesque Avenue '''GTA V Note : aucun restaurant Cluckin' Bell n'est accessible dans GTA V, le joueur ne peut donc pas y entrer. *Del Perro Pier. *Rockford Hills, au Rockford Plaza. *Strawberry. Publicité thumb|center|335px|La publicité TV disponible sur [[CNT dans GTA IV.]] Jingles de Cluckin' Bell 1er jingle (le plus connu) : "Cock a doodle doo it's time for chicken ! Cock a doodle doo, it's time for a feast ! Eat a 90 piece bucket, you can tell, He's been to Cluckin' Bell ! The chicken is a bird with a tiny brain, So we assume, he doesn't feel any pain ! We shrink their heads, and we breed'em fast, Six wings, forty breasts, then they're gassed, Cock a doodle doo we're psychotics crazies, Cock a doodle doo factory farming's insane, We denied it all before our stock price fell, Come down to Cluckin' Bell ! Cluckin' Bell : if you enjoyed it, the chicken didn't die in vain !" Traduction du 1er jingle : "Cocorico c'est l'heure du poulet ! Cocorico c'est l'heure du festin ! Mangez un seau de 90 pièces, vous pouvez dire, Il vient de Cluckin' Bell ! Le poulet est un oiseau avec un petit cerveau, Donc nous supposons qu'il ne ressent aucune douleur, Nous réduisons leurs têtes et les élevons rapidement, Six ailes, quarante filets de poulet, alors qu'ils sont gazés, Cocorico nous sommes des psychotiques fous, Cocorico l'élevage industriel de fou On refusait tout ça avant que nos prix des actions aient chutés, Descendez à Cluckin' Bell ! Cluckin' Bell : si vous avez apprécié, le poulet n'est pas mort en vain !" 2ème jingle : "Cock a doodle doo, we're a huge corporation, Cock a doodle doo, and we can't be stopped, All you protesters can go to hell, It's time for Cluckin' Bell ! From the factory farmer to your plate, The chicken's life is a sorry state, It's pumped full of chemicals, but what the hell, They even make my breasts swell! Filled full of hormones, so they get fat, At least we no longer slip in a rat, I love chicken with a shitty smell, And that's why I love Cluckin' Bell ! Cluckin' Bell: Suffering never tasted so good !" Traduction du 2ème jingle : "Cocorico, nous sommes une grande entreprise, Cocorico, et on ne peut pas être arrêtés, Vous tous les protestants pouvez aller en enfer, C'est l'heure de Cluckin' Bell ! De l'éleveur industriel à votre assiette, La vie du poulet est dans un triste état, Il est rempli de produits chimiques, mais quel enfer, Ils font même gonfler mes seins ! Remplis d'hormones, ils deviennent bien gros, Au moins il ne glisse plus dans un rat, J'adore le poulet avec une odeur de merde, Et c'est pourquoi j'aime Cluckin' Bell ! Cluckin' Bell : La souffrance n'a jamais eût si bon goût !" Anecdotes *Le Cluckin' Bell de Market dans GTA San Andreas ''est accessible mais n'est pas indiqué sur la carte. *Dans ''GTA San Andreas, ''c'est le seul restaurant dans lequel on ne peut pas accéder aux cuisines en passant par la porte à gauche du comptoir. *Dans ''GTA IV, c'est le restaurant préféré de Little Jacob et de Dwayne Forge. *Dans GTA IV, le Cluckin' Bell de The Triangle passe la radio Liberty Rock Radio 97.8, tandis que celui de Cerveza Heights diffuse Radio Broker. *Dans GTA SA, il est écrit "Taste the cock" sur le dos des T-shirts des employés, ce qui est une allusion sexuelle. *Rockstar a aussi créé un site internet réel sur Cluckin' Bell à l'occasion de la sortie de GTA SA avec le jingle de la chaîne en musique de fond : http://www.cluckinbellhappychicken.com/ de:Cluckin’ Bell Corporation en:Cluckin' Bell es:Cluckin' Bell fi:Cluckin' Bell nl:Cluckin' Bell pl:Cluckin' Bell sv:Cluckin' Bell Catégorie:GTANav Catégorie:Entreprises Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA San Andreas Catégorie:Restaurants Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA V Catégorie:Entreprises dans GTA IV